A Retelling
by NottaBought
Summary: Ever thought the story of FNaF was confusing? Wished that it would have been clearer? If so, then this fic is for you! Read this retelling of FNaF, going from the MCI to Fazbear's Fright, the way that it should have been told: clearly.
1. MCI

William Afton didn't consider himself to be a bad man. Even now, dragging the fifth child's body to the back, he didn't think that anyone could consider him to be a terrible person. It wasn't as if he killed every child he came across, and his own children loved him. Really, in the end, he was doing this for his family. It was hard to provide for three children, especially with he pay he was getting.

Cleaning the yellow bear suit, he knew that he wouldn't be caught. He was too thorough. The local cops wouldn't read between the lines, and they certainly wouldn't expect the local entrepreneur. His business was just starting up, but there wasn't much need in the area for animatronics. This pizzeria, for instance, had argued that theirs worked perfectly well, and that the cost for upgrading was one they couldn't afford. Sighing, Afton set the head of the bear back on the shelf, exactly where it had been when he took it. Even if someone had seen anything, all they would know was that the yellow bear had been used, but nearly anyone could have used it.

Carefully, Afton locked up the room. It was almost time for the night shift to show up, and he didn't want to be there when they did. Now that it was dark, the once-whimsical pizzeria seemed to understand what had happened within its welcoming doors. Long shadows and empty tables echoed its disapproval, but Afton only smiled. These beloved walls would tell no one of his sins.

Waving to the animatronics on the stage, Afton left. In a perfect world, he would have disposed of the bodies first, but he had children to take care of, and he couldn't afford getting caught by the security guard. Sitting in his car with a sense of satisfaction, Afton looked up at the giant, enticing sign on the building. Soon, this place would be little more than a monument to times gone by, and the parent company would be desperate for something new, something that didn't have tragedy attached to it. Afton Robotics would be there for them when that happened.

* * *

 **A/N**  
 **Most chapters will be longer than this, but the ones that take place between games, such as this one, will likely be short. Entries will be chronological to the events of the series, not to the order in which the games came out. Besides that, there are a few points that I've changed to make a better story. If there's something blatantly wrong, it isn't necessarily that that is something I believe about the lore, but simply the way I think it should have been.  
Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy the chapters to come!**


	2. Give Gifts, Give Life

In the hours after the pizzeria had closed and before the night shift started, Afton returned to the backroom he had carefully locked the night before. He was a technician, an entrepreneur. No one had even been remotely suspicious that he had the key to the room, and no one would have gone inside- he was the one who repaired their animatronics when something happened to them, anyway.

The keys seemed to echo through the pizzeria as they hit the floor, slipping out of Afton's hand. There was a pool of red, just visible in the dim light, but no bodies. A million thoughts ran through his mind. Who had found them? Were the police alerted? Just how well had he covered his tracks? If anything happened to him, who was going to take care of his own kids?

Running back through the pizzeria, the walls that he had mocked the night before seemed to taunt him. The animatronics seemed to be watching him closely, whispering amongst themselves of who had witnessed Afton's crime. No, no one had seen him. It wouldn't be on his head. Perhaps, if he cleaned up the mess, whoever found the bodies would become the prime suspect. After all, he hadn't seen police cars outside, or had to cross over their tape. If the crime hadn't been reported yet, he still had time.

Starting to feel as though he was in control again, Afton set to cleaning up everything he had had to leave the night before. Time itself seemed to fight against him, racing to meet the night shift before he could dispose of the evidence. Growing frantic, Afton glanced around the room, trying to remember if there was anything else that could point to him. It didn't matter. He was out of time. There were only minutes until the security guard was supposed to arrive, and the babysitter wouldn't appreciate having to watch the kids past midnight. It had been hard enough to find one that was willing to work that late to begin with, and taking the children with him certainly wasn't an option.

With trembling hands, Afton walked out to his car, carrying the remaining evidence with him. The sign above the doors seemed to be watching him, daring him to escape this one alive.


	3. SL: Opening Cutscene

**A/N: I'm going to try to keep posting these every other day, but a more likely scenario is once or twice a week, with this being the last one before there are longer breaks between chapters. Thank you, and enjoy!**

* * *

Days passed, then weeks, then months, and no one showed up on Afton's doorstep to arrest him. Missing persons reports were filed, and, after some time, the children were presumed dead. Despite the fact that he still hadn't found the bodies, Afton was starting to feel rather smug. As he had predicted, the local pizzeria was receiving a tremendous amount of backlash, and was struggling to stay above water. Just a little while more, and they would be begging him to help them out.

Finally, the call came. The pizzeria had buckled under the increased pressure, and no one wanted to associate with them. They had nowhere left to turn, and they had offered to let him make a pitch. Of course, they would accept it. They had to. It wasn't as if they had any cards left up their sleeves.

The kids. Afton felt a thrill of terror as he opened the door, but nodded and smiled at the board members as he walked in. What if someone had found the bodies? Yes, he had been thorough, but he had left ends untied. No, this was a business meeting, a meeting before the board of a desperate chain of pizzerias. They wouldn't bring up something like that, even if they had the information at their fingertips.

"There's no doubting what you've achieved on a technical level," the man started. He seemed calm, as if there was something he knew, a card that Afton had left unaccounted for. Afton took a deep breath. They had nothing. If anything, they had a bluff, and he was prepared to call it. "These are clearly state-of-the-art. There are just certain design choices that were made for these robots that we don't fully understand. We were hoping that you could shed some light on those."  
Afton breathed a little easier. No, they didn't have anything on him, they were just curious as to the functions of his creations. With a sense of pride, Afton recounted the things that Circus Baby could do.

"She can dance, she can sing. She's equipped with a built-in helium tank for inflating balloons, right at her fingertips. She can take song requests. She can even dispense ice cream." It was all rehearsed; a pitch he had repeated a thousand times before, usually after the kids had gone to bed. Half the time, he had been thinking of this moment, when he finally made his pitch. The other half of the time was spent worrying over what would happen should they discover his failsafe.

Afton wasn't an idiot. He knew that, once they had his animatronics in hand, they could reverse-engineer them, discover how they tick, and build their own. With that in mind, he designed each of them to not only be able to defend themselves, but attack others. If Fazbear Entertainment tried to steal his animatronics, they would have more missing children on their hands than they could handle. Eventually, they would either call him back or stop using them. Either way, they wouldn't get rid of him that easily.

"With all due respect," the man continued, handing the prints back to him. "Those aren't the design choices we were curious about, Mr. Afton."  
For a moment, Afton felt panic. Someone, somehow, had altered his prints, just enough to show his failsafe, but not enough to alert his attention to it. Impossible; he had kept these under lock and key, and he never would have done something as incriminating as this. They had him. If he didn't say something, and fast, the police would be called. No, he couldn't let that happen. He wasn't the only person he had to worry about anymore.

"It's a safety feature," he smiled calmly. "Should the need arise, each of my animatronics are capable of defending the children. With your history, I assumed that that would be important to you."  
The man grew red, opened his mouth to say something, then quickly closed it again. Afton could still feel his heart racing. Was it enough?

"Thank you, Mr. Afton. You're free to go."


End file.
